


Pişmanlığım

by Leviathanzaman



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathanzaman/pseuds/Leviathanzaman
Summary: （非魔法）奥斯曼土耳其AU，时间点大概在后坦泽马特时期到现代土耳其共和国成立初期由于准备和土耳其的时间线对齐，所以除了最开始的相遇，后面的时间会有所改动。存在各种私设，并且由于对当时历史了解还比较浅显，无法完全复盘当时状况，因此会有各种虚构人物出现，有些细节可能发生变动，但大环境和历史发展是没问题的。*Warning：由于肯定会涉及muslim的问题，希望穆黑接受不能可以直接点×走人而不是来我这儿胡扯，另外如果有小伙伴感兴趣的话回头我会放一些muslim&homosexual的资料，史料事实要比穆黑们哔哔的有趣的多。***CP：GGAD【或许会有Scamander兄弟客串】，革命派土耳其军官头子GG×皇家细密画师AD【是个连载，即兴瞎写，更新可能没有之前那么快……也没想好篇幅，可以暂时不对作者文笔抱有什么期待emm】





	1. 【1】

**Author's Note:**

> 角色属于罗琳，脑洞归我本人  
> 感谢能够接受这个奇怪脑洞的你
> 
> BGM：Bekle Bizi İstanbul（Edip Akbayram）

1899年。  
尽管已经入夏，雨后的伊斯坦布尔仍散发丝丝凉意。

“嘿，Grindelwald，你听说了吗，帝国医学院那边又出事了，”一只手搭在了金发青年的肩膀上，“这次苏丹得到消息准备抓人，里面居然有医学院成绩最好的Ferhat Abbas！”

“我知道，Abdullah，你先把手放下来”，Grindelwald皱了皱眉头，“毕竟这些人支持的宪政和苏丹背道而驰，他们自己知道自己在做什么。我想，Ferhat应该会偷偷前往巴黎或者热那亚，毕竟Ibrahim[1]和另一些人已经在这两个地方发展了一段时间了。”  
“什么都瞒不过你，”Abdullah摊开手，“Ferhat确实已经在去巴黎的路上了。那你呢？还没毕业的时候你就一直瞒着大家你的打算，现在已经答辩完了，你总该有打算了。”  
“我伯父帮我争取到了一个去柏林军事学院学习的名额，所以我可能会晚两年服兵役。”  
“嚯，我就知道你不是个普通人，那你回来可就了不得了！”Abdullah感叹。  
“或许吧……Inshaallah，”Grindelwald嘟囔一句，“但最终我们还会在军队相见的。”  
“那不一定，没准你在基尔库克，我在的黎波里呢，”Abdullah笑了，“而且你是军官……不然我们现在就去酒吧喝一杯吧！我要提前和我的长官喝一杯！”  
“今天就不了，我们后面还有的是日子喝酒，不急于一时。”Grindelwald看了看表，对Abdullah说，“今天你家里不还要接待Zeynep姑妈一家吗？时间不早了，你拿着文凭去喝酒算什么事，还是回家去招待家人吧。”  
“你不提我差点忘了！那我先走了，回见！”

Grindelwald看着Abdullah跑走的方向，那也是日落的方向，金红色日光洒满了高高低低的房子。  
伊斯坦布尔的日落很美，却总让人感觉凄凉和忧伤。  
帝国的落日，Grindelwald心想，不知道这个古老的帝国能够坚持到几时。  
他就这样走到了离阿亚索菲教堂不远的家，把包放到家里，想了想又走了出来。  
时间还早，或许可以四处转转，然后找个地方喝一杯，他这样对自己说。

向北就要进入皇宫范围了，他决定先向东南走，去吹吹海风，然后再去酒吧点上一杯拉克酒。  
尽管天还没黑，但伊斯坦布尔的老城区已然显出了白天还没那么明显的颓败感，Grindelwald心中一阵难以言喻的感情涌上来，他快步走开，径直往博斯普鲁斯海峡的岸边走去。

傍晚的博斯普鲁斯海峡，海天相接的地方还残留着最后一丝金色，海风渐起，浪花翻滚打向岸边。  
Grindelwald伸展了一下身体，慢慢走到一颗柏树边上。  
他发现了一个人——  
也是个青年，似乎是红头发，对方正低头往画纸上画着什么。  
Grindelwald稍微低下头，眯眼看了一会儿，开口道，  
“冒昧问一下，您在画博斯普鲁斯海峡吗？”

这个全神贯注于画纸的红发青年似乎被吓了一跳，扭头看向背后的声源——对方是个金头发的青年，看上去有点不太容易相处。  
“salam，先生，”红发青年开口先打了个招呼，“您猜的没错，确实是博斯普鲁斯海峡。”  
“我看到了蜷曲的柏树枝，”Grindelwald看到对方有些局促，冲对方笑了笑，“还有这里。”  
他修长的手指恰好指向了对方方才勾勒出的一朵小小的浪花。  
显然，透露出友善气息的话语令这位红头发的青年放松了很多。  
“您的眼睛真敏锐，我才刚动笔画了一朵浪花而已……自我介绍一下，我叫Albus Dumbledore Osman。”  
“Albus……Dumbledore……Osman”Grindelwald重复了一遍，有些疑惑，“您也不是土耳其人吗？[2]”  
“什么叫不是土耳其人，我可是正经的土耳其公民……”Dumbledore突然停顿了一下，“等等，什么叫也？您不是土耳其人吗？”

Grindelwald对自己的失言有些懊恼——  
“不好意思，我见您的名字并不是土耳其人的名字，所以一时口误，我也是土耳其公民，我刚刚指的是本土的土耳其族裔……”  
他指了指自己，又伸出了手。  
“事实上我的祖母是德国人，因此我和我父亲的名字也有点不太一样……Gellert Grindelwald Kemal，您可以叫我Gellert，很高兴认识您。”

Albus Dumbledore Osman闻言起身，将画板立在一旁，握住对方的手。  
“我也很高兴认识您，因此理论上而言我确实是土耳其公民，但不是个纯正的土耳其人……家父是一位英国的画家。”

“您的画着急画吗？”Grindelwald试探地问了一句，“如果不忙的话，我们可以去附近喝上一杯拉克酒……”  
他看到对方扬起了眉，“敬伟大的缘分，敬Gellert和……两个不是纯正土耳其人的土耳其公民的相遇。”  
“不急……好啊，”Dumbledore答应了下来，“我的家人都叫我Albus，我的朋友更喜欢叫我Dumbledore，您随意。”  
“那就叫你Albus了。”Grindelwald从善如流地和人熟络起来，这股热乎劲儿叫Abdullah瞧见怕是要大吃一惊。

Dumbledore收起画板，回望了一下已经逐渐隐藏在夜色中的海峡，迈开步子朝前走去。  
“我知道附近有一家酒吧还不错。”  
“刚刚在看什么呢？”Grindelwald有些好奇，“记下想要画的风景吗？”  
“不……”Dumbledore犹豫了一下，“只是觉得有点莫名的伤心，每到最后要离开的时候，夜晚的博斯普鲁斯海峡，让人有种不知从何而来的伤心。”

 

[1]Ibrahim，确有其人，阿尔巴尼亚裔，奥斯曼统一协会发起人  
[2]在此指的类似于土耳其族的意思


	2. 【2】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Sen Dunyanin En Guzel Kadinisin

2

“晚上好Erkan，两杯拉克酒。”Dumbledore进门径直走向酒保，并打了个招呼。  
“Dumbledore，今天和朋友一起？”酒保Erkan看向Dumbledore身后高大沉默的金发青年，友善地笑了笑。  
Grindelwald向对方颔首致意，紧接着跟随Dumbledore走到了他们二人的位子上。

Dumbledore选的地方很巧妙，这个角落的盆栽恰巧帮助他们避开了嘈杂的人群，灯光略昏暗，却不影响视线。  
在酒吧里可以说是一方净土。  
“我时长会来这里坐一坐，”面对Grindelwald探究的眼神，Dumbledore显得有些羞赧，“又不愿意吵吵闹闹，Erkan就帮我挑了这么个位子。”  
“很不错，”Grindelwald坐到他对面，“没想到在家附近还能找到这么个喝酒的好地方。”  
“介意我抽根烟吗？”金发青年舔了舔嘴角，看向对方。  
“你自便。”  
Dumbledore看着对面的人从口袋里掏出香烟点燃，深吸一口。  
对方的手指修长，稳稳地夹住那根香烟，昏暗的灯光下火星一明一暗地闪。  
Dumbledore突然有种想画人像的冲动。

当两个人都沉默下来，Dumbledore感觉自己的五官得到的感觉就数倍地放大了——他能听到Grindelwald呼出烟雾的声音，能听到远处酒杯碰撞的声音，还能听到驻唱歌手伴着轻快的声音唱着“从你的眼中可以看到，那里有个天使……”  
不过这份沉默很快就被打断，Erkan很快带了两杯拉克酒过来。  
“你们的拉克酒，祝愉快。”他笑着拍了拍两个人的肩。

Grindelwald向Dumbledore举杯。  
“敬……令我们相遇的命运？”  
Dumbledore随他举杯，然后喝了一口。  
“看你似乎并不喜欢拉克，”Grindelwald颇为好笑的看对方皱眉咂嘴，“怎么不换啤酒？”  
“大概觉得这个味道更适合这片土地吧，”Dumbledore待舌尖浓郁得爆开的茴香味稍稍散开之后张口道，“这个味道要比其他的酒更奇异，或许更适合激发作画的灵感。”  
他抬头看向对面的人，“你知道，有时候微妙的微醺状态更适合画画。”  
“你是画家吗？”  
“确切的说，我是一名细密画师……在托普卡帕宫，”Dumbledore垂下眼睛，“听上去似乎有点太老派了……我父亲就是被这种神奇的东方绘画吸引过来，尽管他过来应聘的是皇家的油画画师。”  
“我从小就在托普卡帕宫的画坊看父亲和其它师傅画画。”Dumbledore笑了笑。  
“怪不得刚刚看到的画看上去更像油画。”  
“在画坊工作的时候都是在画那些，得了闲就会想换换风格放松一下。”  
“你呢?”Dumbledore突然有点想了解这个一直在引导他说话的青年。“你的工作怎么样？很有趣吗？”  
“事实上我才刚毕业……”Grindelwald慢条斯理地说着，看到对方的眼睛惊讶得睁大，“我的专业似乎也没那么有趣，宗教学而已。”  
“听上去很高深……”Dumbledore，“我以为你会是个文学青年……”  
“我看上去很像会吟诵诗歌的样子吗？”Grindelwald失笑，却突然抓住对方的手。  
“直到世界末日依然空前绝后，在芸芸众生里唯有你不可重复。”[1]  
Dumbledore愣住了，他觉得自己尽管没喝几口酒，却有点喝多的眩晕感，脸颊也烧的厉害。恍惚间他看到对方蓝色的眸子里面正映着自己。  
然后那双手倏忽间放开了他。  
“不好意思，吓到你了吗？”  
Dumbledore不知道自己是该放松还是该失落，他又喝了一口酒，含混地回答，“没有……只是，没想到你还很会吟诗。你喜欢Ibn al-Khatib[2]吗？”  
“他的诗歌很优美动听，不是吗？”  
“嗯，是的。”

这个酒吧的小角落又安静了起来，Grindelwald倒也不觉得尴尬，甚至偶尔会跟着不远处传来的歌声哼上两句，似乎心情很好。  
“那个……Gellert，”Dumbledore突然鼓起勇气，“你要是有空的话，我能不能找你当模特画人像？”  
“乐意之至，”Grindelwald笑了，“皇家细密画师来约我画画像，很荣幸。”  
“所以，刚刚看着我发呆，是在思考作画吗？”  
不出金发青年的意外，对面的人脸又开始涨红了。  
于是场面又变成了默默喝酒。

“研究宗教学……那你信这些吗？”似乎觉得就这样沉默下去不太合适，Dumbledore再度开口。  
“看你似乎有些疑问？”Grindelwald笑了，“家里管得很严吗？本来不让喝酒，结果你偷偷跑出来了？”  
“也不是……我父亲不太管这些，因为他也是改信的，但我妈妈，你知道，是个严苛的穆斯林女人。她带着我做功课、封斋，告诫我很多不能做的事情。”Dumbledore皱着眉，又喝了一口酒，“但长大了再去看经典，又觉得有些事情并不像Imam说的那样。”  
“我也会跟着家里做这些，但也会喝酒，也抽烟，”Grindelwald说着，把杯里的酒一饮而尽，“但，Albus，用一句不一定妥帖的话来讲，为什么不让上帝的归上帝，凯撒的归凯撒呢？”  
“我们需要信仰，但同时，构成我们生活的更多的却是世俗。在不伤害自身和信仰基础的前提下，我们为什么不让自己生活的更轻松一些？”  
“但饮酒不是禁止的吗？”  
“因为有害大于有益所以禁止，但当你将它控制在无害的时候，为什么还要禁止呢？”Grindelwald反问回去，“而且，经典中也曾描述‘敬畏的人们所蒙应许的乐园，其情状是这样的：其中有水河，水质不腐；有乳河，乳味不变；有酒河，饮者称快’。[3]”  
“所以……”Dumbledore喝下杯中最后一口酒，“更多时候在于如何阐释经典，对吗？”  
“可以这么说。”

“时间不早了，我们回去吧。”见他喝完，Grindelwald起身，帮Dumbledore拿起画板，“如果你就在附近的话我可以陪你先走到家去。”

 

注释：  
[1][2]Ibn al-Khatib，14世纪安达卢西亚穆斯林诗人，[1]选自他的诗歌《我来到了你的墓碑》  
[3]古兰经47:15


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Kalp Yolu （Mehmet Savcı/Kürşat Zengin）

令他们二人都没有想到的是，他们住在同一个街区，他们所在的公寓相距不过几百米。  
交换住址后，Grindelwald转身走人。  
Dumbledore看着他回去的背影愣神，好一会儿才想起来进门。  
他看到金发青年走在伊斯坦布尔夜晚的街道，踏碎一地月光。

Dumbledore叹了口气，走进公寓，发现二楼的灯还没有熄。  
抬头，就能看到弟弟站在楼梯上，颇为不满地盯着他。  
“我们伟大的Nakkaş Dumbledore Bey[1]，终于喝完了酒想起回家了？”  
“Aberforth……现在没有很晚，”Dumbledore有些无奈，“我也只是去和朋友小酌一杯。”  
“这个人我可是从没见过，”少年嗤了一声，“为了一个从未出现过的朋友你就把妹妹的事情抛在脑后了?”  
“我不能交新朋友吗？”Dumbledore有些按捺不住心中的火气，“Aberforth，我知道你对Ariana的事情比我上心，比我更能尽到一个哥哥的责任，但是……我们一家都要吃饭的，我需要每日去画坊工作，我也没有更多的精力去照料一个随时可能尖叫的妹妹。我尽我所能为她提供一个相对安宁稳定的环境，然而亲人需要我的爱这一点也并不应当是随意妨碍我社交、打乱我生活节奏的理由。”  
Aberforth的脸上明显地产生了厌恶的表情，“你一定是被Shaytan蒙了心了，你这个自私鬼。”  
“我尽力了，但是平心而论，你真的享受被困在家里吗？”Dumbledore不耐烦地上楼，走到自己房门前，“你之所以把母亲留下来的商铺租给你的狐朋狗友开酒吧，不也是因为要在家照顾Ariana吗？怎么，你不想自己开酒吧了？”  
这话说的Aberforth一个愣怔，Dumbledore趁着弟弟晃神的时候走进房间，大力关上了门。

Dumbledore坐在自己的床上发了会儿呆，让自己被Aberforth刺激到的心情平静下来。  
然后他拿起脚边的画板，看着还未画完的画，又拿起了笔。  
只是画着画着，海浪的线条便成了Grindelwald的名字。  
待他回过神来，又赶忙用颜料把它盖住了。  
回想起傍晚搭讪的这个青年人，Dumbledore感到有趣——事实上鉴于他父亲的身份，画坊的人和他也不过保持了一个不远不近的距离，因此他并没有几个朋友。而且尽管苏丹本人排斥欧洲带来的政治革新，但他对欧洲艺术本身的兴趣依旧同他的先祖Fatih Sultan Mehmet[2]一样浓厚。因此精细的西方油画与风格独特的细密画结合在一起的风格很受II.Abdül Hamid[3]的欢迎，因此他在这个几乎全是土耳其人的画坊中地位尴尬。  
或许Gellert会是一个不错的朋友，他想，我也终于有了个新的模特来画人像。  
他开始期待起了第二天的碰面，这或许也是，自打他开始面对家里琐碎又为难状的况后，第一次期待第二天的到来。

——————————————

另一边，Grindelwald回到了不远处的家。  
很显然，他心情不错，嘴角还带着笑。倘若这场面被Abdullah看到，或许还会惊讶一番。  
事实上他认为自己发现了一个有趣的人，这人身上的复杂情况令他感到新奇——一个某种意义上的非土耳其人，却对信仰还很虔诚，但要说他是个虔诚的人，似乎又不大妥当，毕竟他还三五不时地去酒馆小酌一杯。  
一个神奇的人，他这样定义对方。  
这人生理上似乎比自己更加西方，但思想似乎却比自己更加东方。  
Albus Dumbledore Osman，似乎就如伊斯坦布尔这座城市，令人惊讶，又感到好奇。  
Grindelwald走到窗边，又点了一根烟。  
他有些期待对这个人更多的了解。

 

附注：  
[1]Nakkaş Dumbledore Bey，Nakkaş 是细密画师的意思，Bey是一个敬称，类似阁下（其实也有老爷的意思，大家记得民间故事里面有巴依老爷吗……其实那个巴依就是bey，新疆大概是品写成bay吧，有些不太一样，但意思是一样的）。  
[2]Fatih Sultan Mehmet，苏丹穆罕默德二世，就是那个结束了拜占庭帝国的苏丹。  
[3]II.Abdül Hamid，阿卜杜勒·哈米德二世，当时的苏丹。


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：İnan ki Sevgilim
> 
>  
> 
> （文中化用的歌词就是这首歌里面的，这首歌是早期的土耳其探戈曲）

“Gellert，你先暂时维持这个姿势不要动。”Dumbledore拿起笔，匆匆起稿。  
“本来以为还能看你画画，没想到是看着你已经完成的作品等你画，”Grindelwald笑着，微微抬头看向不远处完成的画，夕阳的余晖照射进来，本就绚丽的夜行登霄图[1]上又多了一层迷幻的金纱。  
他看到穆圣的面巾[2]在夕阳中飘荡，看到Jibra'il[3]身上沐浴着仿若天赐的荣光，看到Buraq[4]脚下的云朵被暮色染得一片金红。  
“你的画真好看，”Grindelwald把目光聚焦在Buraq后面深邃的蓝色天空上，“是青金石做的颜料吗？”  
Dumbledore闻言抬头，“Gellert，你确定你不是学艺术学的吗？”  
“我确定。”Grindelwald忍不住扭头看向对方，笑了起来。  
Grindelwald的背后恰好就是下沉的夕阳，Dumbledore看到对方的笑容被镀上一层金色。  
金发的青年本就长得一副好样貌，再被这光线一晃，宛若圣光下的天使。

一切赞颂全归真主，至仁至慈的主，感谢您赐予我这样一个朋友，他博学、风趣，带给我死水一般的生活以波澜。  
Dumbledore也笑了起来。

待到这幅画的雏形初现，被告知可以活动之后，Grindelwald总想凑过去看Dumbledore把自己画成了什么，但被Dumbledore挥苍蝇一样赶走了。于是他起身，在画室中参观起来，这让还在作画的人有些好笑。  
“这有什么可笑的，尽管我的伯父在议会工作，但托普卡帕宫也是不能随便带我来的。”Grindelwald绕着画室走了大半圈，停在了一个留声机前，“既然来了，必然要好好参观一下。”  
Grindelwald惊异于Dumbledore的画室有一个留声机，他看了看旁边的桌子，拿起一张唱片放了上去。

“你这里居然还有这么新鲜的玩意儿，”Grindelwald咋舌，“我以为你是个老古董，必然不会摆弄这些东西的。”  
“一个帕夏很满意我给他画的画像，于是临走时叫人搬了一个这东西过来，”Dumbledore头也不抬，“现在的人们家中不是都很喜欢摆上这么些时髦的舶来品么。”  
话音刚落，音乐就响了起来。  
“要来一起跳个舞吗？”Grindelwald伸出手，做了个邀请的姿势，“没想到你居然喜欢探戈。”  
Dumbledore停下笔，看了一眼对方，起身，刚把手伸过去，就被对面的手包裹了起来。  
Grindelwald的后背，要比看上去的更坚实，红发的青年微微走神，旋即被对面的人带着跳起了舞。  
一进一退间，Dumbledore也来了劲儿，脚步略一停顿，紧跟着逼近了对方的步子。  
Grindelwald挑眉，却丝毫不让。  
Dumbledore眼见着就要踩上对面人的脚，但对面的人不为所动。他叹了口气，暂时妥协，被对方强势地带着，踏着节拍离开了留声机前的空地。  
两个人沿着弧线绕到了一幅画前面，Grindelwald倾身向前，附在Dumbledore耳边。  
“这也是你的作品吗？”  
“嗯，”Dumbledore感觉对方离得有点太近了，呼出的气让自己的耳朵出现了些微的痒意，他向后倾了倾，“蕾拉和马吉农[5]。”  
然后Dumbledore趁着Grindelwald看画的一瞬间翻转了脚步，带着Grindelwald向另一幅画走去。不知是不是身高不大一致，挪出去的瞬间他感到有那么一点微妙的不和谐。  
“这个是玫瑰与夜莺。”这幅画前面Dumbledore也并未停留多久，他脚步细碎地挪移，带着Grindelwald一幅幅画看过去。  
“这是先知降生图，愿安拉喜悦他。”  
“这是白德尔之战。”  
“这是……”  
“夜行登霄。”Grindelwald抢在他前面说了出来，手臂和步伐微微用力，将主导权又拿了回来，“显而易见。”  
Grindelwald的前进步迫使他不停后退，停在了一幅风景画面前。  
“这是……”Grindelwald看着仿佛城市俯瞰图的画作，有些犹疑地问，“伊斯坦布尔的地图吗？”  
“真是什么都瞒不过你，”Dumbledore从愣神中缓过劲儿，笑道，“这幅作品临摹了Matrakçı Nasuh。”  
“很美。”  
土耳其的探戈，没有阿根廷那么激烈，从曲子到舞步，都透着一股慵懒魅惑的味道，恰如伊斯坦布尔这座城。  
最后一丝余晖也黯淡下去，屋内的光线变得昏暗，他们二人的步伐交错，进退之间呼吸似乎也快要交织在一起。  
空气中弥散着暧昧的试探。

他们的脚步渐慢，而后缓缓停下。  
谁也没有说话，只有吱吱呀呀还在旋转的唱片里传出仿佛深情的歌声——  
“亲爱的，相信我，你的目光有那神奇的魔力，当我们眼对眼，我为你的美丽颤抖。”

Dumbledore微微抬头，与Grindelwald四目相对。  
昏暗的光线中，他恍惚想起阳光下对方的蓝眼睛。

Grindelwald突然把脸凑的很近。  
他低声对Dumbledore说。  
“说真的，我早就很想说，你的眼睛太美了”，他的手揉了揉对方的头发，“我可以吻它们吗？”  
然后不等对方回答他便凑了上去。  
Dumbledore下意识地闭上了眼，透过眼皮他能感受到温热的触感，让他内心震颤。Grindelwald不满足于此，手臂用力将对方抱住了。  
Dumbledore许久没有睁开眼，他感觉到眼睛上的触感消失了，只剩下夏日中更显得火热的怀抱。  
然后这个怀抱也不再坚实，他能感觉到，Grindelwald的手松开了。

“还不睁眼吗？”Grindelwald笑着问，“睁开眼收拾一下，我们等下去Erkan那里喝上一杯。”

附注：  
[1]夜行登霄：指先知Muhammad一夜之间从耶路撒冷登天，一夜之间返回麦加的神迹（传说）  
[2]关于穆圣的面巾，由于禁止偶像崇拜，因此在后来很多画作中的Muhammad都是蒙面的，也即看不见脸就是没有具体的形象，穆圣的形象就不算立偶像  
[3]Jibra'il，哲布勒伊莱，Quran中的一位大天使，接引穆圣夜行登霄。在圣经中俗称加百列（惊不惊喜，意不意外）  
[4]al-Buraq，神兽，长相大概可以称之为“人头马身有翼兽”，传说中穆圣就是骑着它上天的  
[5]蕾拉和马吉农，阿拉伯版的罗密欧与朱丽叶，故事被广为流传


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Ay yüzlüm（Black Tblisi）

Dumbledore从未感到过生活如此美妙——Grindelwald这些日子的陪伴，令他能在某种程度上忘记家中的琐事与不快。每日能够见到对方，已经成为心底最大的期待。  
赖哲卜月的周末，二人一起去了于斯屈达尔。  
Grindelwald陪Dumbledore走在于斯屈达尔的老街，道路两旁的木屋被岁月侵蚀，灰尘与潮湿的海风将它们漆成了暗淡又破旧的灰褐色。卵石路似乎也很久都没修葺过，石子早已被掀开来，并不如贝什克塔什的路那样平坦。  
看着两旁破败的景观，Grindelwald有些困惑为何对方会想到这种地方来。他回头看了一眼落在后面的红发青年，却发现这人眼眶泛红，似是要哭出来。  
“Albus？你怎么了？”  
“Gellert，你看，帝国或许迎来日落，”Dumbledore指着前面不远处的废墟，“小时候我还去过那里，是个小巧精致的清真寺。”  
“那可真是令人遗憾。”  
“当时有一个很和蔼的伊玛目，会给我们讲故事。”  
两个人走到废墟前，看到一只受惊吓的花斑猫从废墟的缝隙里面蹿出来匆匆跑走。庭院的三面几乎已经全部倒坍，只剩宣礼塔还算顽强地立在一边。一眼望去，庭院已被各种灌木和杂草覆盖，悬铃木和柏树没有了遮掩，生长繁茂，一点也没有被清真寺的消亡影响到。  
“但Albus，我们也不可能一直停留在过去。时代在改变，奥斯曼的辉煌正在落幕已经成为事实。”Grindelwald揽过Dumbledore的肩朝前走去，“一味地想要回到过去并不现实，但我们可以想办法去改变，让奥斯曼免于成为时代的眼泪。”  
“但是，这还会是我们记忆中的存在吗？”  
“亲爱的Albus，如果改变，伊斯坦布尔还会在，”Grindelwald有些好笑地望向对方，“但是不改变，它最终也会成为你面前的废墟。”  
“看到于斯屈达尔和希什利的区别了吗？你觉得现在的希什利给人奥斯曼以外的感觉了吗？”  
Dumbledore沉默不语。  
“或者，我们可以这样说，Albus，你的夜行登霄图，其实不也融合了油画的风格吗？你觉得它不再是细密画了吗？”  
“或许你说的有道理，Gellert，可能我只是不甘心吧，这样美好的一座城，曾经东罗马的王都，也是穆罕默德二世的骄傲，就这样变得贫穷落魄。”  
“改变，有时只是为了变得更好。”  
“但也要看如何改变。”Dumbledore看着对方说着宣言，忍不住笑了一下，“走吧，趁着天还早，我们还可以去加拉塔塔看看日落。”  
“你确定不会哭吗？”Grindelwald坏心眼地问了一句。  
“我为什么要哭？”  
“这难道不会令你想到帝国的斜阳吗？”  
“并不，伊斯坦布尔的黄昏也是美好的令人陶醉，不是吗？”  
——————————————  
登上加拉塔塔的时候，恰好赶上太阳落下。  
伊斯坦布尔城区高高低低的房子、道路、清真寺，以及博斯普鲁斯海峡间航行的船只都被火一般的夕阳染红。  
“Gellert，你听过这句诗吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“一切造物都要死去，在死亡的痛苦中颤栗；一切皆逝，唯有梦幻、纪念碑成为遗物。[1]”Dumbledore远眺城区景观，“或许，这种梦幻般的美景反倒会一直存在下去，比我们的生命更长久。”

 

备注：  
[1]阿拔斯王朝时期诗人Abu al-Atahiya的诗歌《善与恶在习惯与欲望中间连为一体》


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Kokun Hala Tenimde

没有学生游行的塔克西姆广场，一如往常地喧嚣。  
广场两侧的咖啡馆和酒馆总是坐满人，不论是否落魄，男人们总喜欢到这些地方去喝拉克酒或者喝咖啡、抽烟、聊天，三教九流就都在这些小馆子里产生交集。

“你经常来广场吗？”Dumbledore掷完骰子，将自己的棋子挪到据点，发现自己的棋子暴露了。他轻啧一声，准备挪掉那颗棋子，恰好，Grindelwald正准备帮他挪掉那颗棋子。Dumbledore感觉到对方的手恰巧附在了自己的手上，似乎还摩挲了一下，他急忙把手抽离开，想要通过聊天缓解气氛。  
“这里常会有一些有趣的活动。”Grindelwald抬眼看他，似笑非笑，“你应该知道，伊斯坦布尔这些大学的进步青年都喜欢到这里举行一些有的没的活动。”  
“所以你是进步青年吗？”  
“我不太确定。”  
“这种东西怎么会不确定呢？”  
Grindelwald在手里把玩着骰子，Dumbledore发现，在嘈杂的小酒馆中，对方低沉的声音依旧清晰可闻。  
“他们想要君主立宪，归根结底无法丢掉苏丹。”  
“所以你觉得奥斯曼不应当有苏丹吗？”Dumbledore讶异地望向对面，“但你要知道，我们国家的疆域很广，又有很多不同的人种，并不一定欧洲的制度会适合我们。”  
“所以你甘于当一个拉伊亚吗[1]？若不是有家族的庇佑，你以为你现在是什么？你甚至无法选择自己喜欢的衣服。”  
Grindelwald指了指自己身上的衣服，“我想我的理念不是单纯的奥斯曼需不需要丢掉苏丹的问题，而是，我们——奥斯曼人，能否实现一种更伟大的利益，可以让米特勒[2]制度下的各种族与信仰各宗教的人民都能过上更好的生活。”  
Dumbledore的目光闪烁，他确实被Grindelwald的话打动了。  
“愿Allah襄助你。”这个红头发的青年嘟囔了一嘴。  
Grindelwald很喜欢Dumbledore注视他的模样，尽管他知道Dumbledore或许是个骨子里很保守的人，但对自己总是那样包容。他喜欢对方包容自己的感觉。  
他把骰子丢出去，刚好把棋子都送进本区。  
“我们走吧，去广场逛逛。”

广场的角落有弹奏Baglama的声音，可以看到周围有很多姑娘伴着探戈曲跳起狐步舞。  
“她们没你跳的好看。”Grindelwald耸了耸肩。  
“我应该为这个夸奖感到荣幸吗？”  
“要再来跳一支舞吗？我想在场的人们都会认为你跳的很好。”  
“不了，但我想我们可以聊一聊更有趣的事情，”Dumbledore笑了笑，“我对你关于未来的构想很感兴趣。”  
“所以我们伟大的细密画师也是个进步青年？”  
“我只是单纯的好奇，是什么促使你们丢掉所有的传统，又是什么让你们笃信改变一定是好的。”  
“好吧，”金发青年向前走了几步，又回过头来看他，“那么，你觉得人们应该怎样定义自己呢？”

 

附注：  
[1]拉伊亚：平民，奥斯曼帝国的依附阶层。主要有商人、手工业者和农民。会按照生活方式划分为定居者和游牧民。根据职业分为农民、工匠、商人和牧人。也会按照民族和宗教区分。不同社会阶层穿着不同服饰，以便相互区分。农民和工匠不能身穿华丽服饰，穆斯林与非穆不得身着相同服饰，不同宗教群体生活在城市不同区域。

[2]米特勒制度：根据不同的宗教社群进行区分和管理的制度


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM:Mecnun （Elnar Xelilov）

你觉得人们应该怎样定义自己呢？  
Dumbledore开始思考起这个曾经在他脑海中一闪而过的问题。  
“出生在这片土地并且讲土耳其语的人应该都算奥斯曼土耳其人。”他思索了一下，回答旁边的人。  
Dumbledore看到Grindelwald笑了笑。  
“你看，长久以来，我们对于如何定位自己、如何认定自己是个土耳其人这个问题都还不甚明了，从统治者到我们自己本身，大家对这个问题的态度都很暧昧。”  
“是这样，”Dumbledore认同地点点头，“分的太清楚又容易导致分裂，但是分不清楚，这个问题只好悬置在那里。”  
“说土耳其语的亚美尼亚人、希腊人、罗马尼亚人，或者是其他人群，其实对这片土地都还有归属感。但很明显，等级的差异令这种归属感即将被消磨殆尽。”Grindelwald耸了耸肩。  
“但你无法回避这样一个问题，”Dumbledore一针见血，“你无法否认这些族群的存在，这总会产生差异，导致分裂。”  
“生活问题永远不会导致分裂，所有人都想安安静静生活，”Grindelwald把目光落在街道旁玩游戏的犹太小孩身上，“导致分裂的是长久的差别对待，正如你我都要不停对人强调自己是个土耳其人，似乎不这样说，我们就永远无法获得土耳其人的身份。但即使我们这样强调，似乎连我们这类人本身都还在内心深处疑惑自己是不是归属此地。更不用说那些世代生活在这里的犹太人、希腊人或者其他人。尽管一代又一代在这片土地生存，却只能住在被划定的社区，穿不一样的衣服。你会愿意这样吗？”  
Dumbledore一时语塞。  
“所以你理想中状态是模糊人群的族群划分，用统一的奥斯曼土耳其人代替。但所有人都愿意被土耳其人代表吗？”  
“然而更多时候，我们只会说自己是奥斯曼人啊。”Grindelwald狡黠的笑了。  
“希望Allah没有因此降罪于你，”Dumbledore摊开双手，“你真是个十足的骗子，适合去当政客。”  
“唔……谢谢夸奖？”  
二人坐车回到法提赫，恰好能够赶上苏丹艾哈迈迪清真寺的聚礼。  
这是Dumbledore第一次在这种场合走神。他发现自己能在众人的声音中清楚地听见Grindelwald略低沉的声音，微微偏头，可以看见对方端正地在自己斜前方跪坐。  
“我举意礼两拜主麻的主命拜，面向克尔白，跟随伊玛目，虔诚为主。”他匆匆举意。  
感赞Allah，使我遇见Grindelwald。他在心中默默加了一句。

在伊玛目宣教时，Dumbledore又抬眼望向Grindelwald的方向，发现这人正扭头看着他。而发现Dumbledore正看向自己，Grindelwald勾起了嘴角，冲对面笑了笑。  
Dumbledore感到自己的耳朵有点烫。

聚礼过后，Grindelwald邀请Dumbledore去喝咖啡。  
“阿亚索菲边上有一家店，咖啡做的十分不错。”  
“不如之后再去阿亚索菲看一看。”Dumbledore建议道。

***

阿亚索菲的内部，基督教与伊斯兰教风格的装饰和谐交融。  
“时间赋予了这个建筑宽容。”Dumbledore看着精美的壁画喃喃自语。  
“我们也可以让这份宽容持续。”Grindelwald从他身后补充。  
“为了更伟大的利益？”Dumbledore笑着回头。  
这时候的法提赫，人们多已经完成聚礼回家或去喝咖啡，阿亚索菲教堂中空空荡荡。  
而Dumbledore感觉Grindelwald与自己的距离似乎着实太近了一些。  
近得令人心跳加速。

“是的，为了更伟大的利益，为了自由、平等、宽容，和……”  
Grindelwald缓缓地拉长了腔调，低头凑近Dumbledore，在震惊得似乎呆住的青年嘴角留下一个吻。  
“和爱。”

“有时候我真不知道你是Allah赐予我的礼物还是Iblis[1]专门为我设下的陷阱。”Grindelwald发出一声叹息，“和你一起的时候是这样舒心快乐，我的心跳为你而加速。”

Dumbledore觉得自己的心脏快要蹦出胸腔。  
Allah，我求您襄助。  
我该如何对待内心生发出的感情？

 

[1]Iblis：伊斯兰传说中的恶魔（其实本质应该是精灵，火的精灵），引诱了阿丹和哈娃吃了禁果（相当于圣经中的蛇的角色）


End file.
